Madoka Magica Musical Tales
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: These are basically just random PMMM musical oneshots that I've put together for fun. See what goes on with our favorite Puella Magi behind the scenes, in alternate timelines or in completely different worlds. If you want to request a song, leave a review or PM if you want.
1. Rotten to the Core

**A/N: I decided to do this because I'm running out of ideas for Madoka's Hero. And I've wanted to do this for a long time because I love Madoka Magica.**

**So anyway, here's the first musical oneshot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Summary: After Homura fails to save Madoka once again, she goes into a timeline where Madoka never wished for witches to never exist and instead wishes to have the power to steal. And that leads her, Sayaka, Mami and Kyoko to steal from the rich and give to the poor... _**

* * *

Homura entered the next timeline, ready to finally succeed in saving Madoka. She was going to save her this time. She had hope.

However, she soon saw a flash of red move past her. And then, it was upon her.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyoko Sakura had her spear right in Homura's face.

Homura quickly froze time. She took Kyoko's spear and threw it on the ground. She then reached into her shield and pulled a pistol out. She pointed it at Kyoko's face and unfroze time.

The fiery redhead was bewildered when she found Homura's gun in her face.

"What the hell?!" Kyoko widened her eyes.

"Where is Madoka Kaname?" Homura asked, tightening the grip on her gun.

"I dunno." Kyoko lied. She could actually see Madoka in the corner of her eye.

"Tell me." Homura demanded. "Or I'll pull the trig-" Now it was Homura's turn to be bewildered, for a pink bolt had shot towards her. She quickly froze time.

She widened her eyes when she saw the one who had fired the bolt was Madoka Kaname herself.

"I should've known you lied Ms Sakura." She muttered. She quickly moved out of the way and unfroze time. The bolt hit the ground and disintegrated.

"You're looking right at her." The pinkette said, looking at Homura. However, when the two locked eyes, Madoka could swear she knew Homura from somewhere.

"I-I-I need backup!" She yelled. Out of nowhere, two blurs of yellow and blue zipped around Homura. These were none other than Sayaka Miki and Mami Tomoe.

"Tomoe. Miki. Long time no see." Homura muttered. Madoka smiled and the four began to circle Homura.

**Madoka: **_They say I'm trouble_

_They say I'm bad_

_They say I'm evil_

_And that makes me glad_

**Sayaka: **_A dirty no good_

_Down to the bone_

_Your worst nightmare_

_Can't take me home_

**Mami: **_So I've got some mischief_

_In my blood_

_Can you blame me?_

_I never got no love_

**Kyoko: **_They think I'm callous_

_A low life hood_

_I feel so useless_

**All: **_Misunderstood!_

The four pointed their weapons at Homura and began to circle around her again.

**Madoka and Mami: **_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Who's the baddest of them all?_

_Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

They then started attacking Homura, the blackette dodging all their attacks with ease.

**All: **_I'm rotten to the core, core_

_Rotten to the core_

_I'm rotten to the core, core_

_Who could ask for more?_

_I'm nothing like the kid next - like the kid next door_

_I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)_

_I'm rotten to the core_

The 5 Puella Magi landed on the ground and Madoka, Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko began circling Homura again.

**Madoka: **_Call me a schemer_

_Call me a freak_

_How can you say that?_

_I'm just... unique!_

**Sayaka: **_What, me? A traitor?_

_Ain't got your back?_

_Are we not friends?_

_What's up with that?_

**Mami: **_So I'm a misfit_

_So I'm a flirt_

_I broke your heart?_

_I made you hurt?_

**Kyoko: **_The past is past_

_Forgive, forget_

_The truth is..._

**All: **_You ain't seen nothing yet!_

The 4 began readying attacks. Homura could see this and was prepared to act.

**Madoka and Mami: **_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Who's the baddest of them all?_

_Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

The four directed their attacks at Homura, but she quickly froze time and moved out of the way. She then fired bullets from her pistol at Sayaka, Kyoko and Mami and unfroze time. The three quickly saw the bullets and jumped out of the way. Mami quickly shot a bullet from her musket at Homura. At the same time, Homura shot a bullet from her pistol at Mami. The two bullets hit and both deflected off of each other and fell on the ground.

Sayaka then threw one of her swords at Homura. She moved out of the way with ease but was soon hit by Kyoko's spear. She fell back and Madoka fired a pink bolt from her bow.

Homura managed to freeze time just in time and quickly rolled out of the way. She then unfroze time and blocked an attack from one of Sayaka's swords with her shield.

**All: **_I'm rotten to the core, core_

_Rotten to the core_

_I'm rotten to the core, core_

_Who could ask for more?_

_I'm nothing like the kid next - like the kid next door_

_I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)_

_I'm rotten to the core_

She quickly froze time again and got out of there. She wasn't ready to die yet. Besides, she had to find out why Madoka was trying to kill her. She unfroze it when she was far away from her fellow Puella Magi.

"Where'd she go?" Sayaka asked.

"She froze time." Madoka answered.

"We know that." Kyoko replied.

"We have to figure out where she went." Mami said.

"Where could she have gone?" Sayaka asked.

"We'll find that out soon enough." Mami replied.

"Indeed Mami." Madoka added. " I have a feeling this won't be the last we see of her."

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think of that?**

**The song that I was using was Rotten to the Core, from Descendants. I love the song and I badly wanted to use it.**

**Good news for you Madoka Magica fans. You can request songs! You can request anything you want as long as it's clean. No swearing allowed.**

**This is all AU btw. This AU is called the Robin Hood AU. I will have special names for some maybe but not all.**

**So anyway, until next time for the Robin Hood AU!**


	2. Into The Unknown

**_Summary: After Madoka dies, Homura finds herself haunted repeatedly. One night it all gets out of control..._**

* * *

Homura was fast asleep. She had kept having nightmares repeatedly since Madoka's death. But this one was by far the worst.

Suddenly, she screamed and forced her eyes open. She was so horrified by the dream that she began to cry heavily and buried her face in her hands.

"Why did she have to go?!!" She wailed.

But then suddenly, she heard a voice. She looked up and analyzed her room.

But nothing was there.

But then, she heard the voice again.

"No. This isn't real." She said, shaking her head.

But there it was again.

**Homura: **_I can hear you_

_But I won't_

_Some look for trouble_

_While others don't_

_There's a thousand reasons_

_I should go about my way_

_And ignore your whispers_

_That I wish would go away_

There it was again.

"Leave me alone!" She wailed.

_You're not a voice_

_You're just a ringing in my ear_

_And if I heard you_

_Which I don't_

_I'm spoken for I fear_

_Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls_

_I'm sorry secret siren_

_But I'm blocking out your call_

She than got up out of her bed in the Kaname household.

_I've had my adventure_

_I don't need something new_

_I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you_

_Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown__!_

She then went outside, the voice still ringing.

_What do you want?_

_'Cause you've been keeping me awake_

_Are you here to distract me?_

_So I make a big mistake_

_Or are you someone out there?_

_That's a little bit like me_

_Who knows deep down_

_I'm not where I'm meant to be_

She looked up at the sky and saw an aurora unlike any other. It was white mixed with pink, mixed with yellow.

_Everyday's a little harder_

_As I feel my power grow_

_Don't you know there's part of me?_

_That yearns to go_

The aura started to move away and Homura decided to follow it.

_Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown!_

She had no idea she was running far away from the Kaname household and out into the outskirts of Mitakihara.

_Are you out there?_

_Do you know me?_

_Can you feel me?_

_Can you show me?_

As soon as she was a reasonable distance away from Mitakihara, a blinding light appeared in front of her. And then, her darling Madoka appeared right in front of her.

"Madoka..?" She reached a hand out to touch the pinkette. She felt warm and emitted light to combat the darkness inside of Homura.

But then, Madoka let go of Homura and started to disappear.

"Madoka!" She exclaimed and ran after her.

_Where are you going?_

_Don't leave me alone!_

_How do I_

_Follow you?_

She kept running, even when the light emitting from Madoka was growing brighter and brighter. It then got so blinding, and the pain so bad that she had to cover her eyes.

_Into the unknown!_

The light then pushed her back and she blacked out.

* * *

When Homura woke up, she was back in her bed. She stroked her hair softly.

"What was that..?" She muttered.


	3. Defying Gravity

**_Summary: The Incubators and their masters are trying to take over the world for one reason or another_****_ but the Witches are defending it. So every week_**, **_the Incubators create a new magical girl to kill the witches_****_, but the power of friendship and magic manages to win the girl over and turn her into a Witch to fight the evergrowing threat of the Incubators..._**

**_Requested by Lady of Realities_**

* * *

The war against the Puella Magi and Witches was ever present.

The Witches were led by Homulilly and Kremhild Gretchen and they were the ones who emitted the most light to combat the darkness of the Puella Magi.

* * *

Mitakihara was trashed. Buildings were decaying, the sky was dark and dead bodies laid everywhere.

One Puella Magi, Mami Tomoe was wandering through the once great city, analyzing the area for Witches.

"Where are the creatures..?" She muttered. She felt a gush of wind and swiftly turned around.

"I know you're here Witch!" Mami exclaimed. She was holding a musket. "Show yourself!" She could hear a footstep and turned to her left.

And there was Homulilly.

Mami fired a bullet at her, but the Witch easily dodged. The two kept battling it out, until Homulilly swiftly kicked Mami, knocking her down.

"You don't have to keep fighting for them Mami." She said. "Join us. Become a Witch and together, we can combat the darkness."

"Never!" Mami yelled. She untied the ribbon that was at the front of her neck, and it flew towards Homulilly.

But luckily, the Witch dodged it and landed on the ground softly.

"This is your last chance Mami." Her eyes began to glow purple. "Join us or I will take you captive." Than, the Witch was taken by surprise.

Because the Puella Magi had begun to cry.

"Why can't you just kill me?!" She wailed. "I want to die!" Her hand that was holding a musket started shaking and she dropped it.

She than buried her face in her hands and begun to cry. Homulilly approached her and knelt down to her levels.

"You are in pain, aren't you?" She said softly. She softly removed Mami's hands from her face and looked at her Soul Gem. Only a glimmer of yellow was left. "If you let me touch your Soul Gem, you can become one of us."

"I just want to die!" She wailed. Homulilly looked at the goldette with sympathy.

"Death is never the answer to curing your woes." The Witch replied.

"It is!" Mami went to pick up the musket, but Homulilly quickly threw it away from her grasp.

"Please. Just let me help you." She pleaded. After that, the Puella Magi buried her face into Homulilly's shoulder.

She softly stroked her golden curls, only imagining what the poor Puella Magi had gone through.

She made her way to her Soul Gem and softly touched it. The last glimmer of yellow disappeared and there was only darkness left.

Than, Mami began wailing in pain.

"What did you do?!" She wailed, looking up from Homulilly's shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw her Soul Gem begin it's transformation into a Grief Seed. "No!" She was about to reach out and grab it when she felt a sharp pain.

Then, her dress began to change it's colour, from a medium yellow, to a cyan blue.

"I don't want this!" She wailed. She suddenly realized her skin had gone clammy and pale. "NO!!!!!!!!!!" She let out one last cry as she then fainted.

"It is all for the better Ms Tomoe. Don't worry." Homulilly whispered in her ear. "Do not worry. Everything will change soon enough."

* * *

A few hours passed and Homulilly stayed with Mami. She knew the Incubators wouldn't try anything, for they only recruited one Puella Magi a week. This week, it was Mami.

The once goldette, now cyanette began to stir and Homulilly softly stroked her face. And than, she awoke.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I am fine. Just drowsy." Becoming a Witch had made Mami more passive. "Where am I?" It also made her lose all of her memories. "Who am I?"

"Your name is Candeloro. And you are in Mitakihara City." Homulilly explained. "Or at least, the ruins." She smiled at Mami, now Candeloro. "And you are a Witch, destined to fight the Incubators with the power of friendship and magic on your side." Candeloro sat up.

"I feel so free." She said, letting the wind blow through her cyan curls. "All I can remember is pain." She smiled. "And now, it is all gone." She stood up and looked at her surroundings.

**Candeloro: **_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

She started looking through Mitakihara, feeling bliss as she did.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

She walked through Mitakihara, Homulilly following her. The Witch smiled, happy that the Incubators' influence wasn't over the once Puella Magi now.

_I'm through accepting limits_

_'Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try I'll never know_

Her memories were starting to come back now. The torture of the Incubators, the fight between her and Homulilly. But she wasn't letting that hold her back anymore.

_Too long_

_I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

She spun around gleefully.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity!_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ohh...!!_

"Thank you Homulilly. This is the greatest gift." Candeloro thanked.

"My pleasure Candeloro. We need more Witches on our side after all." The two Witches smiled at each other.

And in that moment, Candeloro knew she was gonna be safe.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Now I have this oneshot pounding through my head!**

**That was Defying Gravity, from Wicked. This was requested by Lady of Realities so you have her to thank for this amazing oneshot.**

**Just a warning for other chapters, some of them may be crossover ones.**

**And if you're really lucky, you may see another oneshot from me today. Because I have a certain song pounding through my head and I really wanna make a oneshot out of it. So keep your fingers crossed.**


	4. One Last Time

**A/N:** **After this chapter I**** need** **help with** **the next musical** **oneshot because** **I've got 3** **really good songs and** **scenarios ****planned out for** **all 3 of them.** **I just can't decide on which one to do. ****There's already a** **poll up on my** **profile so go** **vote** **when you have** **the chance.** **But anyway, enjoy the next songfic!**

* * *

**_Summary:_** **_After years of having to wait,_** **_Kyousuke _****_breaks up with Hitomi _****_because he realizes_** **_he's loved Sayaka_** **_for all the_** **_years he's been_** **_with Hitomi._** **_However, when a_** **_certain fiery redhead_** **_hears the_** **_news, she_** **_realizes that_** **_she's loved_** **_Sayaka since the_** **_second she met_** **_her,_** **_and goes into battle for Sayaka's heart._**

**_Aged up AU_**

* * *

Kyoko was storming towards Sayaka's house. She had yet to consider if she should date Kyousuke yet, so she had to get to her house before she said yes to his offer.

Because the truth was, Kyoko loved Sayaka.

It had only dawned on her when Kyousuke asked Sayaka out.

And the worst thing?

This had been for 6 years. And Kyoko had just realized that. How dumb was she...

It was a snowy winter night and despite wearing just her signature hoodie and shorts and being freezing in the attire, she kept pushing forward. She had to get to Sayaka. That was all that mattered to her right now.

But then, she started to feel her legs give way, and she ended up on the snow.

"Sayaka..." She whimpered weakily. "I have... to... reach her." She forced herself up and kept going.

She could see the bluenette's house in the distance. That made her keep going, despite suffering from serious hypothermia.

* * *

Inside her house, Sayaka was listening to music, trying to make up her mind.

The guy she had loved for years finally returned her feelings.

But yet... something kept her from saying yes.

She didn't know what that something was, but she knew she had to find out.

And then, she heard a single knock at her door.

Usually people knocked twice. Single knocks weren't usual.

She cautiously went over to it and when she did, Kyoko Sakura collapsed into her arms.

"Kyoko!" She exclaimed. She quickly closed her door and carried the redhead up to her room. She let her hair out, because she thought that may make her warmer and laid her limp body in her bed.

She then laid 2 or 3 blankets over her. One of those blankets was the one she had had since she was a baby, but she didn't care. She had to get Kyoko's temperature up.

* * *

Kyoko's vision was blurred, but she could only just see Sayaka running back and forth.

"Saya..." She tried forcing her eyes open a little more, but soon found herself losing conscious. "I..." Then, she slipped.

* * *

Over the next few hours, Sayaka kept a close eye on Kyoko. She felt terrible.

Because deep down, she felt like she had caused this.

Kyoko had obviously been facing that storm to get to her.

But why?

What was so special about her, that made Kyoko get hypothermia.

Then, everything clicked.

Kyoko loved her. And she hadn't said yes to Kyousuke because she loved Kyoko back. All the pieces fell into place in that very moment.

But then, Sayaka thought of something.

There was Mami.

Her and Kyoko were really close and Sayaka knew she had feelings for Kyoko.

But did Kyoko return those feelings, or did her heart completely belong to Sayaka?

Nevertheless, Sayaka felt hot tears run down her cheeks, knowing her best friend had just been through hell to get to her.

_Why couldn't I hear her call?_

"Kyoko." She began. "I know you're not awake right now, but I know the truth. I know you have feelings for me. And... I have feelings for you too. But... I understand if you love Mami too. In fact, you should. I'm really not worth it." She wiped her eyes.

**Sayaka:**_ I was a liar_

_I gave into the fire_

_I know I should've fought it_

_At least I'm being honest_

_Feel like a failure_

_'Cause I know that I failed you_

_I should've done you better_

_'Cause you don't want a liar_

Sayaka hoped Kyoko loved Mami too. Because she didn't want to hurt her.

_And I know, and I know, and I know she gives you everything_

_But girl, I couldn't give it to you_

_And I know, and I know, and I know that you got everything_

_But I got nothing here without you_

All the memories of her saving Kyoko's life poured through her head, filling every crevice.

_So one last time_

_I need to be_

_The one_

_Who saves your life_

_One more time_

_I promise after that_

_I'll let you go_

_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be_

_The one_

_Who saves your life_

She wanted Kyoko to forgive her for not noticing her feelings sooner. If she had, perhaps none of this would've happened.

_I don't deserve it_

_I know I don't deserve it_

_But stay with me a minute_

_I swear I'll make it worth it_

_Can't you forgive me?_

_At least just temporarily_

_I know that this is my fault_

_I should have been more careful_

Then, her thoughts returned to Mami. If Kyoko did love her, she'd be facing hell for her instead. So maybe she couldn't have prevented it from happening.

_And I know, and I know, and I know she gives you everything_

_But girl, I couldn't give it to you_

_And I know, and I know, and I know that you got everything_

_But I got nothing here without you_

The tears started pouring down a little more. Sayaka couldn't stop them no matter what she did.

_So one last time_

_I need to be_

_The one_

_Who saves your life_

_One more time_

_I promise after that_

_I'll let you go_

_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be_

_The one_

_Who saves your life_

She wiped her eyes a little more. But all those memories kept coming.

_I know I should've fought it_

_At least I'm being honest_

_But stay with me a minute_

_I swear I'll make it worth it_

_'Cause I don't wanna be without you_

She then let the tears fall. She could have cried a river with how fast the tears were falling. She _couldn't _lose Kyoko. She loved her and needed her in her life. If she didn't have her she may as well commit suicide.

_So one last time_

_I need to be_

_The one_

_Who saves your life_

_One more time_

_I promise after that_

_I'll let you go_

_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be_

_The one_

_Who saves your life_

She held Kyoko's hand and softly kissed it.

_One last time_

_I need to be_

_The one_

_Who saves your life_

Then, the redhead began to stir. Sayaka let out a little smile as she stirred. Then. the redhead's ruby eyes flickered open.

"What happened Say-" She was taken by surprise when the bluenette pulled her into a tight hug. She was even more taken by surprise when the bluenette cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kyoko." She sobbed. "It was our love for each other that almost killed you. You should love Mami, not me."

Her eyes widened when she heard Sayaka's words.

_She knows? But how? I didn't tell her._

Sayaka looked up from Kyoko's shoulder and into her eyes. "I love you Kyoko Sakura." She sniffled, her eyes still full of tears.

Kyoko was bursting with happiness inside hearing this.

But she didn't want it to happen like this.

"You love me back, right?"

Kyoko began hesitating.

She did love Sayaka, with everything she had.

But this? She didn't want Sayaka to confess her love for her just because she was on death's doorstep.

Sayaka noticed Kyoko's hesitation and her eyes drooped. "You love Mami... don't you?" She asked after a long silence.

"I do love you Say. But I just didn't want it to happen like this." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Kyo..." She whimpered.

Then, everything went crashing down for Sayaka when Kyoko walked out.

And Sayaka was left with a broken heart.

* * *

**A/N: *sniffle* I can't wait for KyoSaya week with this oneshot pounding through my head.**

**Well, at least you guys were lucky. You got your second chapter.**

**The song was One Last Time by Ariana Grande. The song's beautiful and I thought it would work for a KyoSaya oneshot.**

**And because I forgot to mention what the song was 2 chapters ago, the song was Into the Unknown from Frozen 2. I haven't seen the movie but when I first heard the song, I had high hopes for turning it into a little bit of MadoHomu.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And don't forget to go vote on my poll!**


End file.
